LOS DOS GUARDIANES DE LA PRINCESA DE LAS TORMENTAS ELECTRICAS
by LADI JUPITER
Summary: La vida de Lita esta por cambiar por dos extraños seres los cuales dicen ser sus guardianes y guías quienes la protegerán con ferocidad asta dar sus vidas a cambio quienes serán ellos realmente (historia que abre paso al "hilo rojo" que es la continuación del "el Trueno y el fuego")


**los dos guardianes de la princesa de las tormentas electricas**

Después de la batalla contra galaxia todo estaba tranquilo y las chicas disfrutaban lo que le restaba del año escolar ya que en el siguiente entrarían en 2 año de preparatoria todas estaban emocionadas de donde Irian de vacaciones pero avía una de ellas que estaba distraída ya que su mente estaba pensando en otro asunto mas.

—Lita estas bien.- le hablo Serena pero no recibió contestación asiéndole sellas enfrente de su rostro para ver si asía caso.—tierra a Lita esta ahí.

En eso el resto de las chicas notaron que su amiga otra vez estaba distraída ya llevaba bastante tiempo asi y todo empezó cuando derrotaron a galaxia.

—liiiiiiiiitttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaa despierta.-gritaron Serena y Mina tan fuerte que Lita reacciono.

—ayy chicas no tenían que gritarme de esa manera casi me dejan sorda.- se quejo Lita con un ligero zumbido en sus oídos por el grito recibido del par de rubias.

—Lita te estábamos llamando y tu no contestabas todo esta bien te ocurre algo.- pregunto Ami un poco preocupada ya que veía a la castaña distraída ya que ella no es así y la veía muy pensativa como si algo le preocupara.

—no se preocupen estoy bien solo no e podido dormir bien.- respondió Lita restándole importancia.

—¿otra vez esas pesadillas?.- dotas preguntaron

—no se preocupen no es nada solo son sueños sin importancia.- les responde Lita tratando de sonar tranquila pero no lo estaba.— ["no e tenido estos sueños desde que era niña por que regresaron será mejor no preocupar alas chicas"].

—¿Lita estas segura de estar bien?.- pregunto Rey ya que estaba preocupada por que Lita normalmente no es distraída.

—ya les dije estoy bien solo debo dormir bien solo eso las veo mañana chicas asta luego.- en eso Lita sale del templo Hikawa con tranquilidad.

 **En otro lado de Tokio**

En un una zona de Tokio con mas exactitud en una gran casa abandonada se encontraba dos figuras conversando.

—hermano tenemos que encontrar a la princesa antes que ellos.- decía una que era ligeramente mas pequeño que su hermano.

—lo se ya que no despertamos a tiempo lo hicimos muy tarde por eso no tenemos que perder tiempo y encontrar a la princesa.- afirmo el mayor

en eso un poco de luz se filtra por la ventana que ilumina a los dos seres que se escondían en la oscuridad mostrando a dos lobos de gran tamaño el pequeño era de un tono gris que en la parte superior era mas oscuro y la parte inferior asta sus patas era mas claro y unos ojos azules el otro era de un tono tricolor de un azul fuerte en su lomo cabeza pecho y la mitad de su cola de ahí era un tono mas claro que cubriría la parte superior de las pata ya que las patas, la cara eran blancas, la punta de la cola y el tenia una cicatriz que atravesaba la mitas de su rostro y sus ojos eran marón rojizo. Eran muy parecidos solo los diferenciaban su color de pelaje pero los rasgos que mas resaltaban de ellos eran el par de cuernos que tenían ellos, una especie como de una melena parecida a la de un león que el pelaje iba hacia atrás y sus enormes garras.

—Gray Wolf vamos ya descansamos lo suficiente tenemos que buscarla.- digo el mayor poniéndose de pie y dándole el ultimo trozo de carne que avía.— comételo tu lo necesitas mas que yo.

—pero Tiger y tu.- replico Gray Wolf pero se quedo callado al ver la seriedad de su hermano y obedeció y se comió la carne que tuvieron que robar para poder comer en eso cuando se lo termina se levanta y alcanza a su hermano en eso salen de la casa pero antes se concentraron para que sus cuernos desaparecieran y así lucir como dos perros normales y no llamar la atención.

En eso los dos hermanos lobunos salieron a recorrer la gran ciudad de Tokio ambos podían separarse para cubrir mayor terreno pero si lo asían serian atacados por un de los seres que se ocultaba en las sobras y los cuales también buscaba a la princesa pero también debían de evitar ser capturados por control animal auque sonara ridículo pero tenían que evitarlo por que ya avían pasado por eso y se armo un escándalo por lo de sus cuernos por eso aprendieron que tenían que ocultarlos.

 **En la torre de Tokio**

En lo alto de la torre de Tokio se encontraba una figura que estaba vigilando la ciudad como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien ya que estaba cubierta por una capa con capucha que no le permitía ver su rostro pero si un símbolo el cual era el emblema de Jupiter.

—te encontraré princesa antes que ese par de lobos pulgosos.- dice el extraño encapuchado mas para el en eso desaparece en un flas.

En una parte de la ciudad se encontraba caminando Lita que levanta la vista para ver el cielo y siente una sensación muy conocida y continua caminando para dirigirse a su casa.

—mañana va a llover todo el día será mejor estar preparada.-dijo Lita en eso un viento sopla y provoca que sus cabellos bailen al comas del aire y ella continua su camino pero no se percata de que un joven la observaba del otro lado de la calle.

—que chica tan linda no se pero siento que la e visto en algún otro lado pero no se donde mejor me apresuro a llevar la cena sino Luffy ara un escándalo.- dijo el joven de cabellos negros y pecas.— cuidado fíjense por donde cami…-no termina de abar por que ve a dos grandes perros seguir corriendo ya que ellos causaron que casi se cayera.

Ya estaba a tres cuadras para llegar a su casa cuando dos sujetos encapuchados aparecen y se arrodillan enfrente de Lita. Y ella solo los ve un como confundida pero sospechando de estos dos sujetos que estan enfrente suyo.

—Princesa Júpiter que bueno que la encontramos la hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo hemos venido a protegerla por que nosotros somos sus leales guardianes.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—perdón no se de que hablan me están confundiendo con otra persona.- respondio Lita ya preocupada y alarmada por estos dos sujetos que la llamaron *Princesa Júpiter* cera que ellos saben quien es serán otro enemigo.

—Princesa no finja sabemos que usted es nuestra Princesa Júpiter no tiene que fingir ya que estamos a qui para cumplir nuestra misión y usted no tiene que preocuparse por volver a pelear otra ves y ni seguir protegiendo a la princesa de la Luna.-dijo uno de ellos causando que Lita se alarme por lo dicho y poniéndose en guardia.

—Princesa no se alarme no tiene que Acer eso su deber de estar protegiendo a los descendientes de la luna llena acabo en este momento.-dijo el otro preparado para hacer algo cuando Lita subió mas la guardia y lista para atacarlos.

En eso Lita les da una patada a ambos para alegarse de ellos en eso empieza a correr pero ellos la siguen en eso uno de ellos la toma del brazo en eso la rodea con sus brazos evitando que ella haga un movimiento pero en eso alguien los ataca.

—quiten sus manos de ella en ese instante.- se escullo una vos de una mujer que se veía realmente molesta en eso va hacia ellos y golpea al sujeto que tiene a Lita y la toma de brazos.—estas bien Lita no te lastimaron.

—gracias Urano párese que ellos saben quien soy yo además dicen que son mis guardianes no se de que hablan.- le comento Lita a su compañera.

—si es así cera mejor que te trasformes no me dan buena espina siento que estos sujetos no traen nada bueno.-dijo Neptuno apareciendo a un lado de Lita junto con Saturno.

—si y mas que me dijeron que ya no debo de servir a la princesa Serena y que ya no era mi deber de seguir sirviendo a la familia de la luna eso no me da en el clavo además es muy sospechoso.-respondió Lita preocupada por lo que le dijeron ellos dos.—yo siempre protegeré a la princesa y Nadine me dirá lo que debo o no debo hacer y mucho menos unos extraños que esconden sus rostros **por el podré del cristal de Júpiter transformación.-** con eso Lita se trasforma ya no daba de otra ya que ellos sabia quien era.

—bueno si a si lo quiere entonces cera por las malas la llevaremos con nosotros y le arrebataremos su cristal de vida para que vuestro amo controle a los demonios de las Akuma nomis o tanbien conocidas las Frutas del Diablo.- dijo uno quitándose la capa el portaba una especie de armadura muy extraña y revelando su rostro su cabellera es de un tono rojo sangre y ojos del mismo color ,en eso el otro también se la quita el cabello de el era de un color negro como la noche y sus ojos eran también rojos y su armadura es similar ambos eran idénticos y mostrando los símbolos de Júpiter asiendo que las sailor se sorprenda por ver las símbolos en sus prendas .

—bueno Princesa se arrepentirá de no venir con nosotros a qui mismos le quitaremos su cristal y también el de las otras sailor.- dijo el otro cuando los ataca asiendo que las cuatro salten en diferentes direcciones en eso aprovecha el otro para atacar a sailor Jupiter pero en eso dos ataque chocan con el del sujetos de la armadura.

—no permitiremos que nadie lastime a nuestra Princesa ya que nosotros la protegeremos con nuestras vidas.- dijeron dos Lobos con cuernos que estaban enfrente de sailor Júpiter.—princesa esta bien no la lastimaron deje que nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos y después le explicaremos todo a usted, al resto de las sailor y a la princesa Serena.

—maldición los Taiger del viento los verdaderos guardianes se supone que aun seguían dormidos malditos lobos sarnosos y pulguientos entonces los mataremos y aremos un abrigo con sus pieles con ustedes.- dijieron los dos farsantes al mismo tiempo en eso los símbolos que tenían de Júpiter los cuales los rompen ya no les servían seguir fingiendo ser los dos guardianes.

En eso los cuatro empiezan un combate a muerte atacando con todo sus poderes en eso ambos lobos dan a taque conjuntos cada uno se encarga de un farsante atacándolo feroz mente pero los dos hombres de armadura no se quedan atrás pero empiezan a tener problemas por la velocidad si eran rápidos no se comparaban con la velocidad de los dos Tigers que era superior a la suya en un momento que estuvieron acorralados Tiger y Gray Wolf los atacan con ataque eléctricos potencializando que destruye al par de farsantes. En eso cuando se cercioran que los eliminaron se acerca a las sailor y en eso asen una reverencia a sailor Júpiter.

—princesa se encuentra bien no esta herida y espero que nos disculpe por aparecer muy tarde.- dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo aun con la cabeza asía abajo.

—sera mejor que nos expliquen quienes son ustedes de una buena ves.- exigió Urano poniéndose enfrente de Lita ya que no toleraría a ningún invasor y mas si se acerca a una de sus amigas.

—como dijimos le explicaremos todo pero será mejor que estén todas así no lo contaremos dos bese.- respondiendo Tiger con calma y sin mostrar agresividad ya que tubo que guardar la compostura para que ellas no desconfiaran de ellos ya que recordaba que ellas no le agradan los extraños.

—Será mejor que aclaremos todo esto ya que necesito que me expliquen esta situación tan extraña la cual no entiendo nada.- exigió Jupiter ya estaba muy exasperada por toda esta situación necesitaba respuesta y ya.

En eso las otras tres sailor la vieron intrigadas y entendieron el por que quería respuesta ya que primero dos sujetos se presentan en frente suyo diciendo ser sus guardianes y que le dicen que ya no deber seguir luchando y luego estos dos lobos con cuernos que dicen también ser sus guardianes ya que son los únicos que puedan dar respuestas claras serian Luna y Artemis pero la otra que podían dar respuestas es Sailor Plut pero ella regreso a proteger la puerta del tiempo. En eso se dirigen a la mansión de Hotaru ya que el doctor les autorizo vivir ahí ya que estaba mas céntrico. En eso cuando llegaron les comunicaron al resto de las chicas que fueran a la casa de la pequeña que Avia una reunión urgente y que trajeran a Luna y Artemis. En eso paso un rato y las chicas llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron con excepción de Dariel que se escuso por que tenia un examen importante mañana temprano cosa que no le agrado a Haruka.

—como puede ser que Dariel no se aya tomado la molestia de venir ya que dijimos que era urgente que estuviera a qui me va a escullar cuando lo vea y cera mejor que pase ese estupido examen.- reclamaba Haruka muy molesta.

—cálmate Haruka no es para que te pongas asi.- dijo Emy quien ya estaba con ellas junto con Rey y Mina.— y donde esta Lita.

—esta preparando unos bocadillos no se por que lo ase en un momento tan tenso como este.- dijo Haruka un poco molesta en eso tocan el timbre de la casa y Haruka va abrir la puerta encontrándose a una Serena agitada y con dificultad de respirar.

—perdón por llegar tarde ya estaba por salir cuando mis papas me callaron y les tuve que decir que era una emergencia de que tenia que verlas.- se escuso Serena entrando y tirándose en el sillón ya cansado.

En eso ya están todas Haruka le va avisar a Hotaru y a Mishiru que todas están a qui y a Lita que esta en la cocina que estaba asiendo un poco de te y unos bocaditos rápidos en eso sale con la bandeja y lo coloca en la mesita de centro en eso Serena se lanza asía los bocadillos provocando las risas de todas menos por Haruka y Lita que estaban serias por la situación en eso ven entrar a Mishiru y a Hotaru con dos lobos con cuernos los cuales estaban ya molesto por que los encadenaron y les pudieron bozales cosa que no les agrado en nada que les hicieran eso a ellos dos no eran simples canes.

—se puede saber por que nos llamaron que es el asunto tan urgente para que viniéramos aurita.—dijo Rey sacando el tema y viendo a los dos Lobos cornudos.—y esos dos lobos.

—bueno la situación es que Lita iba hacer secuestrada por dos sujetos sospechosos que se asían llamar sus guardianes pero como ella no le créllos la atacaron para llevársela a la fuerza.- dijo Haruka sentándose.

—QUEEEEEEEE…..- dijeron todas sorprendidas en eso Artemis y Luna salen de las bolsas de las rubias.

—como esta eso que casi te secuestran Lita.- dijo Luna ya atenta a la situación cuando los ve y en seguida los reconoce.—Artemis ello no son Tiger y Gray Wolf.

—chicas por que los tienen así suéltenlos.- les pidio los dos Gatos un poco preocupados por que notaban que ellos ya estaban molestos.

—no lo aremos por que no confío en ellos dicen ser los guardianes de Lita.- contesto Haruka moleta.

—si ellos si son sus guardianes.-respondió Luna causando la sorpresa de todas las presentes.

—si ya los soltare.- dijo Lita acercándose a ellos pero siendo detenida por Haruka.—tranquila Haruka ya escullasteis a Luna.- en eso se safa del agarre y se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa ya que sentía que ellos no tenían malas intensiones y que si eran quienes ellos decían ya que no estuvo deacuerdo de que los encadenaran de esa forma.—no se preocupen ya los soltare no sientan rencor por las chicas es que no confían en los extraños si realmente lo lamento solo es que son precavidas solo eso.- dijo esto con una sonrisa que causo que ambos se sonrojaran se pusieran rojos y miraron hacia otro lado.

—"la princesa Sige tan bella y linda cuando vivíamos en la luna y cuando la conocimos no a cambiado en nada".-pensaba Tiger viéndola de reojo.

—gracias al cielo que ya están aquí tarde pero bueno es un gusto volverlos a ver.- dijo Artemis ya mas aliviados por que ellos se tranquilizaron.

—y se puede saber por que asta aurita aparecieron se supone que ustedes deberían Haver estado buscado a Lita y hacerla recordar.- reclamo Luna un poco moleta.

—despertamos casi hace 6 meses aproximada mente y no despertamos a qui en Japón fue en Estados Unidos y tuvimos que ingeniárnoslas para venir a qui metiéndonos en un barco de carga para llegar cuando nos escapamos de unos laboratorios donde nos capturaron.- dijo Gray Wolf.

—lo importante es que unos seres se aproximan a qui y quieren apoderarse de los cristales de vida y despertar a los demonios.-dijo Tiger ya serio por que averiguaron ciertos detalles de ellos.—sera mejor estar preparados para enfrentarlos y fortalecer la defensa ya es hora que la princesa Jupiter vuelva a su puesto con las *Outer Scouts* ya es hora.- al decir eso todas se sorprendieron.

—espera un momento quien te crees tu para decir eso que lo que debe hacer Lita.- reclamo Mina enfrentándose a Tiger.

—como dije soy su guardián y lo se por que ya avía leído sobre eso y como ella protege a la princesa de la Luna are lo que crea correcto para la seguridad de ella y de mi princesa y cierra esa boca tulla gritona que me exasperas.- le contesto Tiger ya de malas.

—para que lo digas debe ser serio y no estaría mal que Lita regrese a su anterior puesto ya que cuando caos apareció nos invadieron sin darnos cuenta sin mencionar blakc moon.- dijo luna muy pensativa.

—Luna de que habla este perrito azul.- Dijo Serena provocando el disgusto de Tiger.

—por favor no me diga perrito ya que no lo soy Princesa Moon.- dijo molesto por como se refirió Serena a el lo hirió en su orgullo.

—bueno en la antigüedad los antiguos caballeros y sailor jupiter de cada generación eran la ultima defensa que tenia el milenio de plata asta el reinado de su penúltima reina de la Luna que fue quien puso a Júpiter con las Innter Scouts para aumentar la protección de la princesa y asi se a quedado asta aurita si dices que el enemigo que se aproxima es relámete temible cera mejor aumentar la defensa en el exterior.- declaro Luna ya como una orden que como una petición.

—pero como era la ultima defensa.- pregunto Rey

—por el cinturón de asteroides ya que este era la ultima defensa para que nadie entrara que los antecesores guardianes de Jupiter eran feroces y poderosos guerreros para que me entiendan mas fácil eran los que poseían la fuerza bruta eran guardianes de gran Tamayo con gran poder por eso antes era impenetrable que alguien nos atacara por el campo de energía que cubría todo la aria interna.- explico Luna dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.— y donde leyeron ustedes esa información.

—una ves nos escabullimos en el palacio y encontramos los escritos y los leímos cuando la reina Serenity nos descubrí y nos pidió que no dijéramos nada sobre eso y nos mantuvimos callados asta ahora.-contesto Gray Wolf como si no le importara.

Con toda esa información que están teniendo se sorprendieron todas pero la que estaba mas impactada era Lita que no sabia que decir ni pensar tanta información en tan poco tiempo para procesar ya era mucho para ella ya era suficiente esos extraños sueños que a estado teniendo para lidiar con mas cosas que necesitaba entender y ahora tiene que unirse con las Outer para aumentar la defensa para proteger a sus amigas ya estaba un poco asfixiada de tantas cosa en eso se levanta y sale corriendo para salir de la casa dejando sorprendidas a todas.

—Lita espera adonde vas.- dijo Serena preocupada y ya estaba a punto de ir detrás de ella cuando es detenida por Tiger y Gray Wolf

—no se preocupe nosotros nos aremos cargo de esto ya que nosotros somos los culpables de revelarles toda esta información.- dijo Tiger en eso salen los dos detrás de ella dejando a las otras ai

—debemos dejarlos que vallan ellos.- dijo Mishiru un poco intranquila.

—no se preocupen ellos son los mas indicados para calmar a Lita ya que cuando estaban en el milenio de plata ellos eran los mas cercanos a ella siempre confío en ellos en todo además los quería bastante.- dijo Luna

Lita estaba en el jardín de la mansión viendo el cielo que estaba un poco nublado el aire se sentía húmedo en eso se tira al pasto estaba realmente frustrada por todo lo que esta pasando a penas tenia que lidiar con esos extraños sueños y las horrendas pesadillas que la a atormentaban y ver morir a ese joven una y otra ves pero también a ese gran hombre que por alguna razón se sentía tan real esos sueños como si alguna razón los avía vividos. En eso escucha unos pasos acercándose.

—princesa se encuentra bien.- pregunto Tiger acercándose a ella.

—pueden dejarme de llamarme Princesa me siento rara que me llamen así solo me pueden dejar sola.- dijo Lita molesta.

—sabemos que debe estar molesta por todo esto pero no se preocupe ya que nosotros estamos a qui para ust…- decia Tiger pero es interrumpido por Lita.

—puedes dejar de dirigirte así asía mi no me gusta que me traten de usted ni de superioridad solo soy una chica de preparatoria si soy una sailor pero detesto que me traten de esta forma desde que era niña solo tengo 17 años solo llámenme por mi nombre solo eso.- decía Lita molesta y parándose se pone a caminar de un lado a otro moviendo las manos molesta.

—valla no as cambiado en nada sigues siendo la misma cuando estábamos en el milenio de plata eso es un gusto.- respondió Tiger ya ablando con mas confianza.—ya que para nosotros ser así de respetuosos y educados no es para nada nuestro solo calmante Lita estamos seguros que aras esto a la perfección no debes de dudar de ti eres muy capas para hacer todo lo que tu desees si tienes algún problema o cualquier cosa nosotros estamos con tigo para lo que sea ya que no permitiremos que sufras de ninguna forma asta te protegeremos con nuestras propias vidas.

con esto Lita se queda impresionada por lo que le dijo Tiger que cada gramo de duda que ella tenia desapareció por que en los ojos de ese par de hermanos demostraban seguridad clara además de una confianza siega hacia ella tanto la conocían para saber sus capacidades de sus poderes.

—gracias Tiger y Gray Wolf me a cavan de devolver mi confianza en mi se los agradezco.- dice Lita en eso se acerca a ellos y los abrasa provocando que ellos dos se pongan rojos como tomates por que ellos realmente la quieren.

En eso Lita, Tiger y Gray Wolf entran de nuevo en la casa encontrándose con sus amigas un poco preocupadas de cómo esta Lita pero se alivian de verla entran con una seguridad y confianza que sus ojos brillan. Ya en eso todas se ponen de acuerdo de que hacer en eso todas deciden regresar y aumentar el patrullaje y estar atentas por cualquier cosa extraña que suceda reportarlo de inmediato. En eso tomaron la decisión que Lita se mudara a vivir en la mansión de Hotaru ya que ella pertenecerá a su equipo sera mejor que viva con ella sumando que el enemigo la esta buscando. Al principio Lita protesto por eso pero ya que todas le insistieron de que accediera a vivir con ellas acepto a vivir con sus amigas.

 **Continuara**

 **Nota: esto es parte de la continuación del "el trueno y el fuego" es la estrada para la historia del "hilo rojo" espero que les guste y los dos nuevos personajes son de una serie llamada "monster Rancher" ya que son dos personaje que me gustan bastante y siempre pensé que serian estupendos guardianes y la razón por la que no los incluí ala otra historia es que no era el momento ello tanto como Luna y Artemisa si llegaron a la tierra ellos serán muy importante para la nueva historia espero que les guste adiós**


End file.
